system_manager_by_pedrofandomcom-20200214-history
Support Tools/Programs Used
Numeral different tools can be used in this line of work. These all depend on what the task is. For example some of the problems you may face everyday is that some employees are unable to access their programs and/or possibly their system. In addition, the most common that you will face is that workers have forgot their passwords and need they reset to be able to continue with their job throughout the day. Usually the programs you can use for these basic functions are pre installed on windows, you can simply manage user groups change the employees password and request that he changes it when he logs on to the system too. A large benefit of using this is that no extra hassle of having to install it on the network is needed. But to perform these actions you must be an administrator on the network which the systems are connected too. Whilst you are also in that system you can check whether the employee has sufficient permissions to access the program he has requested and change them if needed. Occasionally there will be system maintenance that would have to be carried out. This could be for advancing the systems that the company operates on. As a System Manager your responsibility would include setting up the update so that it is all ready to be applied and also scheduling it for a time in which it wouldn't affect the work flow, usually this is set at midnight.These are commonly known as patches due to they are to fix known issues in the network. 1. GFI LanGuard With GFI LanGuard It gives the ability to let you scan both small and large networks. It scans for vulnerabilities with an software you have installed and unpatched or unlicensed applications that your company uses. This in my opinion is a very useful piece of software to have on your network as alongside providing security and the ability to monitor the connections whilst it does constant background checks on the network. This adds an extra level security which heavily benefits the company using it. Additionally it includes centralized patch management and network auditing this is vital as if there was an issue to occur with any piece of software, patch or connection to the network you are able to terminate or block it from accessing anything on any computer as long as you have the administrative rights to do so. Preventing potential compliance issues with possible policies to come. 2. Microsoft Network Monitor Microsoft Network Monitor allows you to capture, view and analyze any network traffic occurring. This helps for troubleshooting any possible network problems and applications. This product can be downloaded directly from the Microsoft website providing additional trust with the users as it is from a large organization. Furthermore this piece of software withholds the ability of deciphering live or previously sent network protocols and giving full feedback to user. There over 300 public and Microsoft proprietary protocols which this system knows and searches them against to ensure that no malicious data is being shared or spread around. A Wireless Monitor Mode and sniffing of promiscuous mode traffic panel is available to be set up, this is very useful as you can access the system on the go and not have to worry about any network issues due to you can externally monitor them live. This adds an extra level of security additionally however it only provides information being transmitted on the network and not on the system itself. This means malware and be installed on a single computer but if it does not exchange information with that specific program it may not be flagged on the system which is a major vulnerability as it can manipulated. 3. Nagios Nagios actively monitors your entire IT infrastructure for numeral reasons, the primary reasoning of this is to ensure that the system and its applications are all running with any unseen errors. Nagios also ensures that the business' it infrastructure is active and functioning as it should providing Manager (If Severe) problems have occurred. This is so that you can begin work on the network promptly and get with work as quick as possible to reduce down time. Nagios is very useful as it assist you with a vital part of job allowing you to dedicate more focus on to other tasks at hand such as helping employees. 3. Spiceworks The Spiceworks Help Desk is very user friendly and can be customized to meet a variety of specific requirements. It provides the ability for other employees with system issues to contact you regarding this via submitting a ticket on the platform which would be assigned to you. This ticket would contain information of the problem at hand and once you have solved or rectified the situation for the employee you can close the ticket. Furthermore, by using this system you can also archive the ways in which you have solved previous problems to refer to in the future and so employees can fix issues themselves. Overview: In my opinion every piece of software mentioned about should be used and implemented in to the network as they all provide additional security to the infrastructure itself but surprisingly do not slow the systems down too as they run off a main computer, or multiple in an office (Technicians), and it just gathers information off connected systems. However on the other hand i believe that GFI LanGuard is the most useful. This is due to it can be implemented in the organization when it is first created and kept onward as it is suitable for large companies. It provides the same features and functionalities as the others, it can monitor the network and feed back information on who is connected, scan systems and software which is being used and any service in the background and also providing the ability to send and apply patches from a centralized point in the organization. All the information gathered is also displayed on an easy to read interface with live graphs and warming of each service it provides.